


So soft, in my heart

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, This is pure fluff, featuring Katie's wardrobe, they're so soft and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr:"I don't know if you're taking requests, but if you could do a fic where Kara hardly recognizes Lena outside of L-Corp because of her terrible outfits but she still thinks it's cute? (Inspired by Katie's adorable but horrendous wardrobe choices)"





	So soft, in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but it's cute?

Kara tries not to fidget with the cutlery as she waits nervously for Lena to arrive at brunch.

 _It’s not a date,_ she keeps telling herself, but the nervous way Lena’s own hands had twisted as she’d asked tell a different story.

Because, no, it’s not, the word _date_ was never used, not when Lena asked or Kara accepted. They’ve had brunch before, many times, and that’s what this is now, just a normal brunch between friends.

That thought doesn’t help her stomach settle at all.

She’s so lost in thought that she doesn’t realise Lena has arrived until she says hello.

“I’m sorry I’m late, traffic was a nightmare.”

“That’s okay,” Kara smiles as she looks up, nerves forgotten thanks to Lena’s gentle voice and the familiar hum of her heartbeat. “I haven’t been waiting l-“ She cuts herself off, eyes widening as she takes in the woman in front of her, one she probably wouldn’t have recognized if she’d bumped into her on the street.

Lena most definitely does not look like the woman she knows and lo- and cares about.

“Kara?”

“I haven’t been waiting long,” Kara says, forcing herself to finish the sentence as Lena takes the seat opposite her.

“Good,” Lena smiles but she clearly notices the way Kara’s eyes travel back to her…interesting wardrobe choices. “I suppose you’re wondering about what I’m wearing.”

Kara eyes widen at being caught. “No…I…kind of?” Might as well be honest. “It doesn’t exactly scream ‘Lena Luthor’. Are you trying to hide from the paparazzi or something? I didn’t realise it was that bad.”

Or the sun, she’s certainly covered from head to toe.

The outfit definitely does a lot to hide who she is. The long dark coat, the sunglasses, the polka dot pants that she’d never thought she’d see Lena wearing. Kara can admit her shoes do look pretty comfortable and she has a rather large scarf around her neck. Maybe she’s just cold? Although it doesn’t feel that cold today, even using her Kryptonian senses.

“This is actually more me than the dresses, skirts and blazers I usually wear. I find them all terribly uncomfortable.”

Kara’s eyes widen.

“This is the sort of thing I wore in Ireland and in college, when I didn’t have to impress as a Luthor. I don’t get the chance to wear these things often now with being a CEO but this morning I thought it was a good opportunity to wear some of my old clothes.“ Lena pauses, and now she’s the one who _does_ fidget with the cutlery on the table. “Do you not like it?”

“No!” Kara quickly says. Despite her initial surprise, she does like the look in Lena, it suits her even. “I do! You look good.” Kara bites her lip but the next words slip out anyway. “You look cute.”

Lena’s cheeks redden as her own do that same.

“Really?”

Kara reaches over the table, fingers resting over Lena’s to still them. “Definitely.”

xxx

“I thought you said Lena was meeting us?”

“She is,” Kara says, gesturing to a table across the café. “She’s over there.”

Alex turns in the direction that Kara had pointed but turns back to her with a frown. “I don’t see her.”

“Right there, by the window.” Kara catches Lena’s eye and gives her a little wave, Lena returning the gesture. “See? There.”

Alex turns wide-eyed back to Kara. “That’s Lena?”

Oh, right. Alex has never seen Lena in her…different outfits before. “Don’t you tease her about her clothes.”

“I won’t, but is she cold or something?” She has a blanket wrapped over her shoulders today, despite the fact they’re inside. Kara still thinks it’s cute, apparently her girlfriend gets cold often, which leads to lots of snuggling and hugs, something Kara would never complain about.

( _Girlfriend_ , that’s still such a new thing and it makes Kara want to do somersaults in the air every time she remembers that she’s actually dating her best friend now).

“Probably. But this is just how she normally dresses when she’s not being a super amazing CEO.”

“Really?”

“Yes, now grab the drinks and don’t say a thing about Lena’s clothes.”

xxx

“What are you doing?” Lena asks as Kara walks out of their bedroom and into the living room, wearing one of Lena’s long coats.

“I’m trying this on, how do I look?”

“You look great,” Lena says, abandoning her work and stepping in front of Kara. She winds her arms around Kara’s waist, arms settling on her back, under the coat. “But it doesn’t really go with the rest of your outfit, does it?”

“What do you mean?” Kara teases. “Don’t you usually wear your pyjama’s under it?” A particular pair of star-covered red pants come to mind.

Lena mock gasps in offence and tries to pull away but Kara’s own arms around her stop her. “If you’re going to be rude about my coat then you can take it off.”

“I thought what’s mine, is yours?”

“Darling, that only works if we’re married.”

Kara pauses. They’re living together, they’re as together as it feels like they can be. They’re 100% committed and Kara knows they’re both in this for the long haul but how is marriage something they’ve never really talked about before?

“Would you want to be?”

“Is that a proposal?

“No, you’ll know I’m proposing if I do.” Kara pauses again, can’t adjust her glasses because she’s long since stopped wearing them in front of Lena so she bites her lip nervously instead. “Is that something you’d want?”

It’s Lena’s turn to pause and Kara can see her mind working. “Growing up, I never thought I did. I saw my mother and father’s marriage and how it didn’t work, I’m proof enough of that. So I didn’t want that, if that’s what marriage was. But now I’ve seen Alex and Maggie, and how happy they are together, and I think we have that already. But to be able to call you my wife? To be able to show the world that I‘m committed to you, forever? I’d like that too. If that’s something you’d want as well.”

Kara grins, so in love with the woman in front of her that she doesn’t know what to do with all she’s feeling so she kisses her, knows Lena can feel the answer through her lips.

Kara does take off the coat, shrugs it off her shoulders, but only because she wants to hold Lena close, to feel all of her, and the coat is only going to get in the way.

xxx

Kara must admit that wearing a blanket outside has its upsides, like the fact that she can hold their daughter close to her chest as they walk in a cold winter’s breeze and she knows she’s safe and warm against her.

Lena walks close to her side, arm looped through hers, her own blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She doesn’t blame her wife for the accessory today, it’s definitely cold.

“Is she okay?” Lena asks from beside her, peering around her front to see the warm bundle against Kara’s chest.

“She’s fine,” Kara reassures her as Lena reaches out to stroke the small head that’s covered by a hat.

“She’s so cute,” Lena adds, smiling at the bundle of blankets in Kara’s arms.

“I don’t know.” Lena looks up at her surprised so she’s quick to explain. “Of course she’s cute, but I can think of someone else who is equally as cute.” Kara looks over at Lena and winks. “You’re always cute, wrapped up in all your clothes.”

“I’m cold,” Lena grumbles and Kara’s not sure if it’s the cold or the compliment that’s causing the red cheeks.

Kara laughs as she adjusts their sleeping daughter in her arms. “Come here,” she says, holding out her arm so Lena can tuck herself into her side.

“Better?” Kara asks with a smile as Lena situates herself against her side, Kara’s blanket falling over her too.

Lena leans up and presses a quick kiss to Kara’s exposed cheek. “Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
